


There for all to see

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lena are buddies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: On Krypton when you meet your soulmate, their name appears on your skin. Apparently the same thing happens when you're on Earth but your soulmate is a Kryptonian.Or Lena is really confused one day when she finds Kara's name tattooed on her skin.





	There for all to see

**I really need your help. Can you come to L-Corp?**

As soon as Lena sends the message, she realises how bad that sounds, especially with her history with life and death situations so she sends a quick follow up message to ease Alex’s mind.

**I’m fine, I just need some advice.**

Less than a minute later, Lena receives a reply.

**I’ll be there in 20. I hope there’s food.**

Lena orders takeout from the restaurant she knows both Danvers sisters like and twenty minutes later, Alex is walking into her office, just moments after the Chinese food had arrived.

There are no greetings, Alex just gets straight to the point. “Is everything ok? Your message sounded urgent.”

Alex is all business so Lena might as well be too, it may help her get through this conversation anyway. “I need your help.”

“With?”

“Do you remember that night a few weeks ago, when we all got drunk? I think something happened that night.”

“No way! Did something actually happen between you and Kara? She swore all you guys did was sleep in the same bed together but that nothing happened.”

Lena blushes, “she told you we slept together?

“Of course, she tells me everything. But she didn’t mention anything about that night.” Alex pauses, “although, she said she had some memory loss. Did something happen? Please tell me you two finally kissed. Please tell me Kara knows you two kissed!”

Lena’s still blushing and she struggles to maintain eye contact with Alex, “calm down, there was no kissing at all that night.”

Alex smirks, she must’ve heard the disappointment in Lena’s voice that she’d tried so hard to mask. “So, what happened then?”

Lena watches as Alex digs into the food she bought for them but Lena doesn’t have the stomach for it right now. This was it, there was no going back once she told Alex, Kara sure to find out if Alex knows. Although Lena does plan on telling Kara anyway, she just wants Alex’s advice first on how to do it. It’s not the end of the world if Kara finds out, right? She was drunk at the time, hopefully Kara would buy that as the reason she’d done it in the first place, that was the reason she was giving herself anyway.

“I got a tattoo.”

“Wait, so this has nothing to do with Kara?” Alex sighs, “I got my hopes up for nothing.”

“No, it does have something to do with Kara.”

Alex raises her eyebrow, “oh?” And then Alex laughs when she finally clicks to what’s going on here. “Are you telling me that a drunken Lena Luthor got a tattoo that night we all got wasted? Is it embarrassing? I hope it’s embarrassing.”

Lena sighs, her head tipping forward into her hands.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Alex says, realising that this is obviously something that Lena is stressed out about. “It can’t be that bad. And why bring it up now?”

“I kind of only saw it this morning?”

Alex frowns, “but we went drinking weeks ago?”

“I know.” Lena blushes because honestly, how could she have not seen this for so long? “It’s on my back, I only saw it because I was trying dresses on for the fundraiser this weekend and one was backless so I noticed it when I was checking out the dress in the mirror.”

Alex can’t help the laugh that spills from her lips. “Sorry,” she quickly says again. “but honestly, it’s just a tattoo, I’m sure you’re making it out to be worse than it is. And you said you needed advice? What do you need advice for?”

“I want to know how I should tell Kara.”

Alex just shakes her head, a smile on her face even as she tries to repress it. “Kara’s not going to care if you have a tattoo if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I think she’ll be worried about this one.”

Alex frowns, “why?”

“Because it’s her name.”

Alex’s mouth drops open, the forkful of food she was about to eat falling back into the open carton. Ok, so Lena didn’t expect that much of a reaction from her.

“You have Kara Danvers tattooed on you?” Alex’s voice is full of shock and Lena doesn’t understand why.

“It says Kara Zor-El actually but yeah, I have her name on me.”

“For how long?”

Lena frowns, “what do you mean for how long? I just told you.”

“But could it have been there before that night?”

“What? No, that’s the only time I could’ve got it, that’s the only night I don’t fully remember since meeting Kara.”

“But it took you this long to notice, could it have been there even before that night?” Lena can see the gears turning in Alex’s head but she has no idea why this is such a big deal.

“Alex, I don’t get what you’re trying to say, or why that’s so important. I just need your advice on how to tell your sister that I have her name tattooed on me.”

Lena can see Alex struggling with something in her mind but she seems to come to a decision because she puts down the carton of food in her hand and turns to face Lena properly. “I need to tell you something about Kara.”

Despite her worry, Lena smirks, “you mean that she’s Supergirl? We’ve had that conversation already.”

Alex laughs, “I know, I remember her telling me how she accidentally came out to you but you already knew.”

“Oh, we’re talking coming out? I already know she’s bisexual too.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “are you going to let me talk?”

This is why she’d called Alex, she was easy to talk to, even if most of their talking was teasing, they just seemed to get each other.

“Fine, sorry, this is important.”

Alex nods her head. “Ok, well, I don’t really know how to say this, and I don’t think Kara’s going to like that I’m telling you since she explicitly asked me not to-“

Lena cuts her off, “are you sure you want to tell me then?”

Alex nods again, “you need to know.”

Lena’s not sure what she expects Alex to say but it’s definitely not the words that are currently coming from Alex’s mouth.

“On Krypton, things are a little different than they are here. I mean obviously, because it’s another planet far more advanced than our own, but one specific aspect that is different is dating. On Kryton, you don’t get to choose your partner, they’re chosen for.”

“What does this have to do with Kara? She’s not on Krypton anymore.”

“Let me finish. The way their partners were chosen, or soulmates, as we’d call them, was that when they first met, a tattoo appeared on their skin with the other person’s name on them, that way you’d know you’d met your soulmate and who they were. Kara’s from Krypton so it makes sense for her to receive a tattoo when she meets her soulmate. We just never thought that her soulmate would receive one too.”

Lena’s eyes widen when she realises exactly what Alex is saying and what it means for her. “Oh my God. You think that the tattoo…that Kara…that’s she’s my soulmate?”

Alex nods.

“But, no, that’s not possible, she’d have to have my name tattooed on her skin for that to make sense. And if she did, then I’d already know. My tattoo was just a drunken mistake.”

“She has your name.”

Lena’s pretty sure her heart stops in that moment, this can’t be real. For one, there’s no way that soulmates are real, Alex is probably just messing with her because she got her sister’s name tattooed on her. And two, if soulmates are real, there’s no way that Lena would be lucky enough to have Kara as hers.

“You’re….”she trips over her words, her hands clenched together to stop them from shaking, “you’re telling the truth?”

“I wouldn’t lie about something like this, especially knowing how you feel about her.”

Lena blushes, “how do you know how I feel about her?”

Alex just rolls her eyes, “neither of you are subtle about your feelings for each other. But you are both oblivious.”

Lena’s eyes widen, the implication of Alex’s words hitting her all the more after the news that they may in fact be soulmates. It’s not the first time she’s been told that Kara has feelings for her and she should ask her out, all of their friends have mentioned it to her on more than one occasion but she’d refused to believe them, didn’t want to risk her friendship with Kara if they were wrong. But the fact that they’re soulmates, that Kara knows they’re soulmates, it changes everything.

“I need to talk to Kara.”

The words are barely out of her mouth when a noise from the balcony draws her attention, the woman in question landing there, clad in blue and red.

“I texted her.” Alex’s voice draws her attention back into the room. “I told her to meet me here but I’m going to leave so you two can talk. Thanks for lunch, text me later.”

One Danvers sister leaves the office and another enters, albeit in different ways.

Kara frowns as she watches Alex’s retreating form before she takes a seat beside Lena on the couch, “what’s going on?”

Lena can hear her own heart beating rapidly in her chest so she knows Kara will be able to hear it too. She’d expected more time to prepare than this, she hadn’t even gotten the advice she’d wanted from Alex in the first place. “I think we need to talk.” Her voice is surprisingly steady for how nervous she currently feels.

Concern causes Kara’s crinkle to appear. “Is everything ok?”

“I hope so.” Her words clearly do nothing to help Kara’s worry so she quickly continues. “Alex told me something, something I think we need to discuss.”

Kara suddenly looks nervous too, “what did she tell you?”

“You didn’t tell me that you had soulmates on Krypton.”

Both women’s eyes widen, that hadn’t been exactly how Lena wanted to tell her.

It takes a moment for Kara to recover, “and ahh…what exactly did she tell you about soulmates?”

“She talked about a tattoo, one you get when you first meet your soulmate.”

Kara hesitates before she speaks, “and did she tell you that I have a tattoo?”

“She did. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kara sighs, “how was I meant to tell my best friend that she’s my soulmate when soulmates don’t exist here? I was scared.”

Lena can see it, the fear in Kara’s eyes even as she’s speaking now. “Oh, Kara.” Lena says, shifting closer to Kara’s side and placing a hand over hers, “how long have you known?”

“Since we met.”

Lena’s eyes widen, it makes sense that she’s known all along, would’ve understood what it meant as soon as she saw the tattoo.

“Is that why we became friends? Because you already knew we were meant to be together?”

Kara’s eyes widen, this time for a different reason. “No! Of course not. I knew the moment I met you I liked you, I knew even in the first interview that I wanted to see you again, wanted to be friends with you. It wasn’t until I got home that night that I saw your name written on my skin.”

Lena smiles, she’d felt the same when she’d met Kara. There was something about her that drew her in, made her want to get to know her better, to see her again, which all makes sense now with what she’s just found out.

“Can I see it?”

Kara smiles, nods her head and pulls down the collar of her suit to reveal the name _Lena Luthor_ written in an elegant script across Kara’s collar bone.

 _It’s real,_ is the first thing that goes through Lena’s head when she sees it, like up until now it could’ve still just been some long joke both Kara and Alex were in on. But Lena can see her name clear as day on Kara’s skin, doesn’t know of anything that could tattoo a Kryptonian’s skin. It’s real.

“Do you want to see mine?”

Kara frowns, “your what?”

“My tattoo. Your name on my skin.”

Kara mouth falls open, “you have my name?”

Lena nods, “that’s actually why Alex was here. I thought I’d made a drunken decision and got your name tattooed on me. I was asking for her advice on how to tell you when she told me the truth.”

Kara looks like she’s gone into a mild shock but Lena takes her silence as a yes in answer to her question and starts unbuttoning her blouse.

“What are you doing?”

Lena looks up to find Kara still looking shocked but her eyes now following the movements of Lena’s hands as they continue to unbutton her shirt.

“Oh, Rao!” Kara squeals, covering her eyes and turning her head as Lena undoes the last button.

Lena laughs as she removes her blouse and turns her back to Kara, “you can open your eyes now.”

It takes a moment for Kara to uncover her eyes but Lena can tell the instant that Kara sees the name, a soft “oh” falling from her lips.

Lena shivers when then next moment she feels Kara’s hand settle on her back, Kara’s thumb running gently over the name.

“I never thought you’d have one too,” Kara says, awe in her voice.

Lena laughs, “I’m just as surprised as you are.”

Lena turns back around to face Kara, Kara’s eyes quickly moving away to avoid staring at Lena’s bra-clad chest. Lena laughs again as she pulls her blouse back on.

“So all this time, you knew we were meant to be together and you never said anything? Why didn’t you just ask me out? You literally have proof tattooed onto your skin that I like you.”

“I was scared,” Kara says again, blushing as she looks down, her eyes falling to her hands as they twist in her lap. “I didn’t want to do anything that risked our friendship.”

Lena places a hand back over Kara’s, the truth of everything she’s learnt today finally settling over her. Kara likes her. Kara wants to be with her. Kara’s destined to be with her. “I’ve had feelings for you since we met, you could’ve asked me out in that first interview and I would’ve said yes. I’m glad you didn’t though, I’m glad we became friends first. But I’m hoping now when I ask you to go to the L-Corp fundraiser this weekend with me, that you’ll say yes.”

Lena sees the worry slip from her face, the same calm that’s settling over Lena seeming to reach out and settle over Kara too. “As your date?”

Lena grins, “as my date.”

Kara’s eyes flick down to watch the smile on Lena’s lips and Lena sees it, her heart racing for a whole different reason now as she knows what Kara is thinking, knows what she’s about to do as Kara begins to lean forward.

The smile drops from Lena’s lips, her own eyes falling to Kara’s as her heart beats in anticipation of the lips that will soon be on her own. However, confusion spreads through Lena when Kara stops, as she watches a smile spread across Kara’s own lips and then Kara’s laughing as she pulls away.

Before Lena has a chance to worry, a chance for her mind to think this was in fact all some big horrible joke, Kara speaks, “do you know what I just realised? Your mother is not going to be happy if she finds out that you have my name tattooed on your skin. Not only do you have a tattoo which I remember you saying she’d forbidden you to get when you were younger but now you have Supergirl’s name tattooed on you.”

Lena laughs too, “let’s hope she never finds out then. But I have to ask, did you really have to tell me that right then? Was that important enough to stop our first kiss.”

Kara blushes, Lena’s going to have fun making her do that more often.

“Sorry,” Kara says but she’s grinning as she leans forward to touch their foreheads together. They stay there for a moment, enjoying the proximity, the fact that they can do this now without the fear that comes from hiding feelings from your best friend.

Lena is about to make another comment about the fact that they’re still not kissing when all thoughts exit Lena’s mind as Kara’s lips press gently against hers, the only thing left being the feel of Kara’s soft lips against her own and how right it feels.

Kara pulls away far too quickly for Lena’s liking, “you were right, that wasn’t important enough to stop our first kiss.”

“And you had to interrupt our first kiss to tell me that?”

Kara grins and then they’re kissing again and Lena hopes they won’t stop any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I really enjoyed writing this one.


End file.
